Problem: If the sales tax in your city is $13.7\%$, how much tax would you pay for an item that costs $\$60$ before tax? Round to the nearest cent.
Explanation: In order to find the amount of sales tax you would pay, multiply the sales tax by the original price of the item. ${13.7\%} \times {\$60} =$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $13.7\%$ is equivalent to $13.7 \div 100$ $13.7 \div 100 = 0.137$ Multiply the sales tax you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of sales tax that must be paid. Round to the nearest cent. $0.137$ $\times$ $$60$ = $$8.22$ You would pay $$8.22$ in sales tax.